My Valentine
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Bagiku, cokelat yang harus diterima saat Valentine adalah cokelat dari orang yang kita sukai. Special fic SasuNaru Valentine Day. RnR?


**My Valentine**

.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

Rate : gag ada yang macem-macem, jadi diberi penghargaan T

Warning : AU, Shou-Ai, OC, sedikit gaje, **Don't Like Don't Read**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

My Valentine © Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro

Summary :

Cokelat.. Cokelat.. Cokelat.. Hn, tak adakah hal lain selain coklat, surat, dan bunga di hari Valentine ini? Bagiku, tak ada yang lebih indah dipandang selain mata sebiru langit musim semi, dan tak ada yang manis selain bibir mungil yang selalu berkicau setiap hari.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

.

Hulla!! **Happy Valentine Day **buat semuanya. Satu lagi One-Shot fic from me.. Mungkin agak gaje, dan sudah banyak cerita macam begini..

.

Tapi dengan bersungguh-sungguh saya ucapkan, saya tidak memplagiat siapapun.. saya paling anti dengan plagiatisme. Jika ada kesamaan alur atau maksud dan tujuan saya mohon maaf. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, berarti saya harus siap di FLAME..

.

Terima kasih buat imouto saya yang sudah men-tag pic SasuNaru Kiss saat matahari terbenam. Itu jadi inspirasi saya membuat fic ini.

.

Ga usah lama-lama lagi. Akhir kata, enjoy reading.

* * *

.

14 Februari.

.

1 dari 365 hari dalam setahun yang tidak pernah ingin kutemui. Kenapa? Alasan yang simpel. Karena pada hari ini, semua wanita akan menghilangkan rasa jaim mereka. Berlomba memberikan coklat pada lelaki yang mereka sukai.

Cokelat.

Aku benci cokelat.

Aku benci makanan manis.

.

Dan Hari ini adalah hari dimana para lelaki melembutkan sikap mereka. Mengajak wanita kencan atau memberinya bunga.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk mempersiapkan hati. Aku tak ingin melangkah ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Kaa-san. Jadi dengan segenap perasaan kesal yang menumpuk dalam hatiku, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gerbang SMU Konoha.

"SASUKE!!!!!"

Tsk. Ini yang paling kubenci. Para Gadis langsung merubungiku seperti lalat ketika aku melenggang di depan mereka.

Tapi aku tak perduli. Aku terus berjalan. Aku tak sedikitpun menoleh. Jangankan menoleh, melirik pun aku tak sudi. Aku perlebar langkahku sembari memasang wajah stoic yang mungkin akan segera men-death glare mereka saat itu juga.

.

"Sasuke~~~!!!"

Aku menghentikan langkah.

Hanya pada suara itu aku menoleh.

Hanya padanya aku mau memalingkan wajah.

Hanya pada satu senyuman itu, aku tersenyum di balik wajah stoic-ku.

Hanya dia, harapanku di Valentine kali ini. Demi Kami-sama, aku ingin menyatakan padanya.

.

"Hn. Kau lama sekali, Dobe."

* * *

**My Valentine**

**© Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

* * *

"Ne~~ Teme. Sok sekali dirimu membuang surat-surat itu ke tempat sampah. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan mereka saat menulisnya?!!" gerutunya saat aku membuang semua surat bersampul pink dan bermandikan bau minyak wangi yang khas –yang membuatku ingin muntah—dari dalam lokerku.

"Hn."

Aku berjalan tanpa memerdulikan si kuning yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Heh! Jangan mengacuhkanku, Teme!!!"

Aku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau buang surat-surat itu?" Ia mengulang maksudnya.

"Aku tidak butuh."

Ya. Aku tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain dia bersamaku.

.

"Dasar, kau ini! Apa kau memikirkan akibatnya? Kasihan para Gadis yang telah mengirimkan surat pada orang yang sombong sepertimu."

"Kasihan?"

"Ya. Perasaan tulus mereka kau hancurkan ke tempat sampah."

Tulus? Tidak. Mereka tidak setulus dirimu, Dobe. Tak kupungkiri, nama keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal di Konohagakure karena wajah mereka yang menarik, selain karena kekayaan mereka. Itulah nilai Uchiha di mata para wanita. Kekayaan, ketampanan, dan kekuasaan. Dengan memiliki Uchiha, kau bisa memiliki ¾ Konoha. Itulah anggapan mereka.

Oleh karena itu, aku membenci mereka

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya bisa 'Hn' saja. Hargai mereka!"

Entah kenapa, dia mulai terlihat emosi. Apakah ia menyukai satu diantara mereka?

"Aku tidak butuh, Dobe!" ulangku.

"Ya. Kau butuh buku, Teme. Mungkin buku yang sering dibaca Kakashi-sensei akan berguna padamu. Kau akan lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain yang perhatian padamu."

Buku yang dibaca oleh Guru Kakashi? _Icha-icha paradise_, maksudnya? Tsk. Lebih baik aku tak mengenal wanita sama sekali.

"Dobe...Dobe... Dengan pikiran dangkalmu, aku yakin kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Sahutku meninggalkan dobe bersama dengan wajah kesalnya.

* * *

.

Udara yang cerah membuatku bersemangat bermain sepak bola bersama si Dobe, Hyuuga, Lee, Naara, Inuzuka dan yang lainnya. Aku benar-benar ingin melupakan apa yang menimpaku hari ini:

Suara para Gadis yang bising meneriakkan namaku setiap kali aku lewat.

Surat-surat cinta yang menusuk hidung terus memenuhi lokerku. Tak perduli berapa kalipun aku membuangnya, surat-surat cinta akan selalu kembali mucul disana.

Dan yang terparah,

Dobe seperti menghindariku.

.

"Ne~ Teme, ada yang mencarimu!!" seru suara cemprengnya tepat saat aku memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang.

"Hn." Aku menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat 3 Gadis berdiri di samping si Dobe.

"Mereka mencarimu!!" serunya sekali lagi, sembari menunjuk ketiga Gadis tersebut.

Yang berambut merah muda, langsung menghampiriku dengan tak sabar ketika aku berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri.

"Selamat hari Valentine, Sasuke-kun. Terimalah hadiah dariku," ucapnya setengah membungkuk sembari menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati.

Cokelat.

"Maaf, simpan saja cokelat ini untukmu. Terima kasih atas keberanianmu, tapi aku tidak butuh," balasku tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun kotak cokelat itu.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala dan menatapku dengan kedua mata emeraldnya yang kini berkaca-kaca. Ingin kukatakan dengan keras di wajah yang kini sewarna dengan rambutnya itu: 'kenapa?!'. Tapi sudahlah, hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga saja.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-kun..."

Gadis itu berbalik dengan airmata yang berlinang di sela-sela lengannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan kedua gadis lainnya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut kuning pucat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku tak percaya sebelum mengejar gadis yang pertama. Sementara gadis yang berambut merah dan memakai kacamata hanya terpaku menatapku.

Merasa tidak ada urusan dengannya, aku memutuskan pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

* * *

.

Beruntunglah karena guru pelajaran terakhir, Sarutobi Asuma berhalangan hadir, aku bisa mengistirahatkan diri di atap gedung. Kulihat beberapa siswa sudah memulangkan diri mereka masing-masing, termasuk Naara. Baguslah. Itu artinya, takkan ada yang menganggu waktu istirahatku.

"Eh, Uchiha, kudengar kau mendapat hadiah dari Haruno. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Lee saat aku akan menapaki anak tangga menuju atap.

Haruno? Ah, mungkin maksudnya gadis yang berambut pink itu.

"Hn, biasa saja."

"Eh? Padahal dia terkenal lho di SMU Konoha. Walaupun ia satu tingkat di bawah kita, tapi namanya sudah terkenal dimana-mana"

Oh, anak tingkat 2.

"Hn."

Aku tak memerdulikannya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju atap. Sudah kukatakan, aku tak butuh cokelat atau apapun dari mereka. Hanya satu yang kuinginkan, yaitu...

"...Dobe?!" seruku tertahan saat membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto bersandar pasrah pada pagar di seberangku.

Ia terkejut dan buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu ke dalam kantong celananya. Cokelat?

.

"Ngapain kau disini, Teme?"

"Sejak kapan hal itu menjadi urusanmu, Dobe?"

"He, aku hanya bertanya, Teme!"

"Hn."

Kami terdiam sesaat. Ada kecanggungan melanda kami berdua.

"Ukh... Kau tega sekali pada mereka, Teme. Kenapa kau menutup diri pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati padamu, huh?"

Aku hanya ingin dirimu, Dobe. "Sejak kapan kamu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku?"

"Cih. Belajarlah menghargai orang lain jika kau ingin dihargai, Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto memalingkan mukanya. "Tidakkah kau menyesal, mengatakan itu pada mereka yang telah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Ia terdiam sesaat, kemudian berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah menatap setiap jengkal jalan yang akan dilewatinya. Bisa kurasakan emosinya meningkat. Ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau melindungi sesuatu.

.

"Jika kau terus begini, tak ada yang akan menghargaimu, Teme!" serunya pelan saat ia berada tepat di sebelahku.

Aku tak perduli, selama kau masih menghargaiku, itu sudah cukup.

"Hei, Dobe..."

Ia menoleh padaku, menatap dengan mata biru langitnya yang cerah. Apa kamu tahu kenapa aku tidak memperdulikan yang lain? Karena aku menyukaimu. Itu yang harusnya kukatakan, namun...

"Sebaiknya kau tingkatkan kepandaianmu, sebelum kau mengerti tentang perasaan manusia, Usoratonkachi!"

"Ap—"

"..dan jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Karena semakin menunjukan kebodohanmu. Huh..."

"Arrrggh!"

BLAM!

Ia menutup pintu di belakangku dengan kasar hingga berdebam.

Aku bersandar pada pintu itu dan menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Selamat, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau berhasil membuat satu-satunya orang yang kau sayangi, membencimu."

Hufht.

"Kuso~~!!!"

* * *

.

Jam pulang sudah berhenti berdentang sedari tadi, namun aku masih betah di atap. Hanya disini, fikiranku bisa tenang. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Hanya berdasarkan feeling yang tidak jelas seperti ini, aku bisa berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kelas.

"Aduh!"

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Hn. Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata!!" rutukku.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun," sahutnya segera bangkit dan permisi pergi.

Aku melihat siapa yang kutabrak barusan. Oh, ternyata Haruno dan dua orang temannya. Tunggu, sedang apa mereka di gedung kelas 3?

"Hei..."

Tidak ada. Mereka sudah berbelok arah di ujung koridor.

"Kuso~~!!" desisku pelan.

Dengan gontai aku berjalan ke arah kelas. Dan kulihatlah sosok yang telah aku kecewakan. Ia berdiri menungguku. Ah, ya. Aku berjanji akan pulang bersamanya hari ini.

"Lama sekali kau, Teme!" gerutunya memajukan sedikit bibirnya yang menggoda.

"Hn."

Aku langsung bergegas membereskan bukuku ke dalam tas. Tapi, owh, apa ini? 3 kotak cokelat berbentuk hati di dalam tasku? Dasar gadis-gadis tak tahu malu. Apa mereka tidak mengerti kata 'tak butuh' yang kuucapkan pada salah seorang dari mereka tadi siang?

Dengan sigap, kumasukkan ketiga pemberian itu kedalam tempat sampah. Sekarang semua pemberian itu berakhir pada tempat yang sama : Tempat Sampah. Dan bisa kurasakan seseorang menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Hn. Apa?"

"Tidak. Percuma protes pada orang yang bersifat dingin sepertimu. Hanya merasa kasihan saja pada mereka yang sudah bersusah payah menyerahkan hadiah itu padamu, mungkin mereka membuatnya sendiri." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna.

"Hn."

"Lain kali kau harus lebih banyak belajar kosakata deh. Selain yang 'dua huruf' itu."

"Hn."

Aku menanggapi seadanya karena aku ingin menenangkan diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku seorang Uchiha yang dikatakan memiliki hati sedingin es, namun tak menutup kemungkinan aku akan gugup, apalagi jika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang aku sukai.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima satupun cokelat dari mereka?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya di atap tadi.

"Kita jadi pulang bersama atau tidak?" alihku.

Aku melihat Naruto yang terdiam. Wajahnya masih memandangku dengan kesal. Namun aku tak perduli, aku terus berjalan mendahuluinya yang masih terpaku berdiri.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan menyusuri bantaran sungai di temani langit keemasan. Hanya desiran angin dan gesekan ilalang menemani langkah kami berdua. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau membuka mulut, berbicara dan memecah keheningan. Aku berjalan mendahulinya, dan tak menoleh sedikitpun kepadanya. Meskipun tak melihat, aku tahu ia menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Teme!" serunya memecah keheningan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya. Ada jarak sekitar satu meter diantara kami berdua. Ia menatapku dengan mata indahnya yang terbias semburat emas matahari.

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku tanya, kenapa kamu tidak mau menerima satupun coklat dari mereka?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Jangan cuma 'Hn'. Jawablah!!"

"Karena aku benci makanan manis seperti cokelat."

Naruto terbeliak. Matanya menatapaku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

.

"Ja-jadi kau membenci cokelat?" tanyanya lirih dan kuakui, suaranya bergetar.

"Kenapa? Hei, kau juga mendapatkan cokelat kan?"Aku menanyainya balik.

"Ya, satu cokelat. Aku mendapatkannya dari Hinata." Ia tidak menyangkal.

Aku mengernyitkan alis. Rasanya dadaku seperti dipukul oleh palu setelah mengetahui aku lebih pengecut dari adik Hyuuga yang gugupan itu.

"...tapi cokelat itu direbut oleh Kiba. Ia memakannya sampai habis," lanjutnya.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaanku dengan bersikap biasa. "Hn."

"Dan aku... Ingin memberimu ini." Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Cokelat yang disembunyikannya dengan terburu-buru saat berada di atap. "Tapi sebaiknya tak usah saja ya. Ayo, kutraktir ramen paman Ichiraku."

Naruto kembali memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam sakunya. namun sebelum cokelat itu tertelan sepenuhnya, aku berlari ke arahnya, menahan tangannya dan mengambil cokelat itu.

"Kuterima, Dobe!" seruku tersenyum padanya. Senyuman khas Uchiha.

"Mau kau apakan cokelat dariku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk.

"Kau tak percaya padaku bahwa cokelat ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Setelah melihat senyummu yang terkesan menantangku? Tidak."

Aku tak mengucap apapun lagi, dan segera meletakkan cokelat itu ke dalam sakuku. "Ayo, pulang!"

Aku telah berjalan beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Namun ia masih terdiam. Semburat merah bercampur emas yang bertengger di pipinya membuatnya sangat manis. Dia lebih manis dari cokelat. Mungkin aku harus bicara padanya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima cokelatku, padahal kau membencinya?"

"Bodoh. Aku hanya mau menerima cokelat dari orang yang kusukai." Yap, aku berhasil mengungkapkannya.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Teme!"

"Tsk. Usoratonkachi. Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu, Dobe!!" seruku menyunggingkan senyum sok ala Uchiha.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tidak percaya."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana aku akan percaya? Mana ada orang menyatakan cinta dengan gaya seperti itu." Ia memajukan bibir indahnya yang menggoda. Berusaha menutupi warna merah pada pipinya yang semakin menjadi.

Aku diam, dan langsung bergerak mengecup pipinya. Ia terdiam menatapku. Memegang pipi kirinya. Dan disamping kami, matahari telah beranjak meninggalkan bumi Konoha.

* * *

.

Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit pekat diatas kami berdua. Kami berjalan dalam diam dengan jari saling bertaut. Di depan sana, adalah persimpangan tempat kami berpisah. Saat persimpangan itu terlihat, Naruto menguatkan tautan jarinya.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih, Teme. Tadi Valentine terindah yang pernah kurasakan," sahutnya malu-malu.

"Hn. Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan ya..." Aku melepaskan tautan jarinya.

"Ya. Kau juga, Teme. Sekali lagi, hountouni Arigatou." Ia membungkukkan badannya sebelum berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku menggenggam erat sakuku yang terdapat cokelat yang ia berikan padaku. Sebelum ia menjauh, kutarik kembali tangannya. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa, kukecup bibir mungilnya.

Tak ada reaksi. Kulepaskan kecupan itu.

"S-Sas—" sekali lagi kukunci bibirnya yang manis dengan bibirku. Kujelajahi mulutnya dengan memainkan lidahku. Aku melihatnya memejamkan mata dan membalas apa yang kulakukan. Akupun berusaha untuk tetap membuatnya nyaman dan menikmatinya. Sebelum kupejamkan mataku, aku melihat pada langit di seberang sungai sana, sebuah bintang jatuh melesat diantara lautan bintang di angkasa.

.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**Author's Note : **

.

Nyah… Bashing cahara-kah?

+siap di FLAME+

.

Yosh, saiia terinspirasi oleh **Himechii Satsuki** yang udah nge-tag-in foto SasuNaru Kiss under the sunset. Terus, saya juga terinspirasi kolaborasi **Naruchiha **dan **Light Sapphire-chan** yang menciptakan fic pendek di komen foto itu.

.

Awalnya, saya pakai adegan yang ada di foto itu, tapi ternyata sudah ada yang makai, jadi saya edit, Kissingnya di bawah bintang. Inspirasinya dari **Himechii **juga. ^^

.

Terima kasih buat yang membantu saya. Sahabat-sahabat ffn, saudara, readers, and reviewers, saya tak berarti tanpa kalian. Maaf kalau romance-nya kurang greget. Maklumlah, saya spesialis cerita psikopatisme, hurt, sad ending dan horor. Jadi romance itu hal yang baru bagi saya.

.

Akhir kata,

Selamat Hari Valentine..

Tetap menulis walau review sedikit!!

+semangat+

.

Yang tidak keberatan, **REVIEW**,please?

Yang merasa bahwa fic ini plagiat (padahal bukan), siLahkan **FLAME** melaui PMS di ffn.

.

Danke~~


End file.
